sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Leela Téleios the Silver Fox
Leela Téleios is © by Knuckles the Echidna Lover, and i am afraid this is the only page out of all my pages, no one but myself is allowed to edit. Leela Téleios is a Sixteen year old female Silver Fox who's bite is worse than her bark. Info Name: Leela Modesty Téleios Title: Not working Nicknames: Modesty Age: 16 Gender: Female Species: Silver Fox Family: Unknown/Tbd Romantic Interest(s): Unknown. Fur/Muzzle Colour: Tbd Eye Colour: Tbd Appearance First and most importantly, you will never catch Leela in a dress or a skirt, not unless it is an important occasion of some form. She hates to show her legs, for what reason is unknown. She is always seen either wearing a casual t-shirt and her trademark long sleeved striped jumper, or an opened blouse with a singlet underneath, always consisting of pants as the latter's choice of southern neccessity. She also appears to wear eye shadow to contrast her eyes. Personality Leela is a warm, loving and giving person. Really? the answer to that is; no. She has a very short temper, and even the very smallest of blemishes can set her off. Being the perfectionist she is only makes her fuse shorter. She likes to judge things quickly, and tends to pick fights and bicker just because she feels like it (either that or her temper is so hot it has "blinded" her sight.) But in the end she realises what she did was wrong and always makes up for her mistakes if it is needed. Although she is this way, she is a rather kind and caring person and is willing to listen and help anyone who asks her to do so. She loves to help people out, because she believes it is her job to help and "look out" for those who don't know what else to do. Leela always tries to see eye to eye in these situations; even if having not experienced what said person is going through, she will try her best to imagine what they have gone through to better understand how to help them. Most people say she has a good sense of humour, but doesn't like it when people take it a step too far, via making fun of her or her friends with smart alec comments. Leela is also very outgoing and loud; she tends to enjoy telling people off/what to do, leading to a rather 'small' amount of people disliking her somewhat. Her outgoing 'mode' tends to lead to her paying little to absolutely no attention at all to the task at hand. Being outgoing, there are times when Leela is drained out of her 'loud and obnoxious' self, and becomes more silent. At this time, she tends to pay more attention to her surroundings and becomes a more humble and accessable person. Quite often, Leela has "mind blanks" that leave her completely dumbfounded for rare amounts of time. She'll be doing something one minute, and then completely black out for a few minutes, staring off into space and not paying attention to anything. She'll eventually snap back to reality, yet mostly never remember a thing unless someone can remind her what she was doing, and if she can't, it normally frustrates her highly. Due to hardships caused by her fighting, she tends to enjoy being alone and sees herself as "purposely put" in said position. She seems to have a slight sadistic nature when she's not either happy or angered; often not caring much about anything, or just shoving all other life away and as per normal, wanting to be alone. All in all, Leela is just a teenage girl with a concoction of various emotions swelling inside her who are all bursting to get out at the same time. Story Tbd... Relationships Tbd... Theme Xion's Theme- Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days Quotes "Hey hey hey." When saying hi Gallery Trivia *Leela's last name, Téleios (τέλειος) is greek for "Perfect." **also, her last name is pronoucned "Tayleos" **her last name is also a refference to her being a perfectionist. Category:Bree the Guardian Angel's Characters Category:Female Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Hero